


Titles

by MurderRose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: You can't call your partner 'alpha' when you're both omegas... can you?





	Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This has been in my notes for ages and it doesn't seem to be growing so I'm posting it! It may get more chapters... it may not...
> 
> I've been writing SVT fanfiction for... near on a year (unpublished until now!) and I know the characters are oc and I'm sorry.
> 
> As per usual, I don't own any of the characters or anything like that, and nothing I write is in any way a reflection on the identities or personalities of the boys.
> 
> Please take care of me!  
Rose x

"Shua?" Jeonghan asked when they were curled together one evening watching tv.

Joshua hummed, turning to look at him.

"Would you be offended if I called you alpha in bed?"

Joshua looked at him startled, his brain working away.

"Its ok if not, I don't want to offend you, and I know you're an omega, I don't want you to be an alpha, but I just, I, when you, it's overwhelming, and I I well, it doesn't matter, never mind." he shook his head laughing awkwardly and turned away.

"No no I'm not saying you can't, just, why?" Joshua responded quickly, stroking the inside of Jeonghan's wrist gently.

"You, when you take control, you make me feel safe, and small, and precious, and omega, and all I want to do is give you a title, something reverent, something to show you how much I trust you, but I don't like the others..." he trailed off, embarrassed, "never mind it doesn't matter."

"Hey, no don't be like that, it's ok. Which ones don't you like baby?" Joshua looked curiously at him, well at his head, Jeonghan had curled closer, burying his head in Joshua's side.

"Urgh, why did I bring this up?" he shook his head cringing slightly, "I don't like master, or dom, or sir, or hyung because you aren't, and that's all I can think of..."

"What about oppa?" Joshua asked teasingly, "because you're an omega?"

Jeonghan pulled back and looked at him. "Oppa?"

"Well I'm not the biggest fan of being called alpha ok? But I get why omega wouldn't work."

"I didn't want to use alpha, but it was the one that fit the most...."

"Thoughts on oppa?"

"Does this mean you're gonna call me noona?" Jeonghan laughed into Joshua's shoulder.

"If you want baby" the reply was soft, and Jeonghan's breath hitched at the thought, and Joshua filed that away for further reflection.

"Can we try “oppa”?" Jeonghan whispered, mortified at this stage.

Joshua smirked, "we certainly can."

****

It was late, there'd been a party after the award ceremony, and Jeonghan was curled on Joshua's lap, the two omegas a little tipsy on wine and high off their win.

They were watching the dance floor where Chan was going mad with some others, and laughing when they saw Vernon and Seungkwan wrapped up in each other. Jun was flirting, and so was Mingyu.

It was nice, idol-only after-parties. It was a "don't ask don't tell" and a "you saw nothing" scenario, where everyone was comfortable enough to be themselves.

Scanning the crowd for the other members, and finding Minghao in a group of Chinese idols; Soonyoung and Jihoon with their heads bent together over a table sketching something out in paper, they never stopped working those two; Seokmin was with some people from his musical, Wonwoo standing beside him, and where was Seungcheol?

Joshua nudged him, "he's there, don't worry" nodding his head towards a corner, Jeonghan looked over and smirked. Seungcheol was being flirted with. Effectively by the looks of it, by some girl. It didn't happen often, that Seungcheol relaxed enough to be like this, so they were happy to see him having fun.

Happy that he'd located everyone, and that nobody needed him, Jeonghan moved so that he was straddling Joshua, and curled his hands behind his head. He leaned their foreheads together and looked into his eyes before kissing him.

Slowly.

Purposefully.

Indulgently.

They broke apart for breath and Joshua looked up at him, breathing out a weighted "Hey, baby" making  
Jeonghan keen and ground down a little into Jisoo in response.

Joshua pulled Jeonghan down and kissed him this time. Slower than before, no less intense. It left them both panting, and Jeonghan let out a breathy "oppa" as Joshua pulled back.

Both their pupils blown wide at this stage, they just looked at each other for a moment, before Joshua laughed and Jeonghan blushed, letting his head fall forward to thump on Joshua's shoulder.

"Ok, that didn't work."

"Nope" Joshua was still laughing, "oh my God Hannie, that was awful, an instant reminder of literally every carat no no"

"Have I completely killed the mood?" Jeonghan asked into Joshua's shirt and Joshua controlled himself a bit.

He jigged his shoulder and Jeonghan pulled back, looking him in he eyes, beet red.

"Kiss?" Joshua asked softly, fingers swirling circles on Jeonghan's hips and Jeonghan tilted forwards.

Soon, they were lost in each others mouths, breaking apart for scant seconds to draw breath. Jeonghan broke the kiss to nose at Joshua's scent gland and Heechul chose that moment to tap him on the shoulder.

"Jeonghan-ah?"

Jeonghan shrieked, and turned his head, hand coming up to attack, before he registered that it was Heechul.

"Ah, sorry, Heechul-ssi?" He peered back at him, heart racing.

"Do you two want to move upstairs? There are a few rooms free" he asked laughing, but completely serious.

Jeonghan blushed beet red and tipped forward hiding in Joshua's neck and leaving Joshua, to face the elder. Joshua, blushing too, nodded at him thankfully.

"Please sunbae"

"Hey, I've told you to call me hyung"

"Oh sorry hyung, thank you hyung" they responded in chorus, still red, as Joshua helped Jeonghan up and Heechul led them towards the stairs. "Any of the open doors" he nodded at them, smiling as they blushed in response.

When they ensconced themselves in one of the bedrooms, Jeonghan pulled Joshua down on top of him, and he settled there, covering the elder with his body, weighing him down.

"So that was embarrassing" Joshua said into the silence and they burst into laughter, entire bodies shaking with it. Joshua rolled over to face Jeonghan on his side and put his hand on his cheek.

"Hey," Jeonghan whispered, the laughter still in his voice.

"Hey yourself," Joshua leaned in and kissed him slowly, mapping his mouth out with his tongue.

*fade to black*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
